Published European Patent Application 0,484,963 A2 of R. E. Michel (Published May 13, 1992) discloses the preparation of dimethyl terephthalate by the methanolysis of polymers containing terephthalic acid units and glycol units. These polymers may be mixed with other materials such as polyvinylidene chloride--see the table runs 8 and 9.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,780 discloses burning polyvinyl chloride bottles in the presence of CaCO3 which reacts with the hydrochloric acid liberated.
European Patent 254,538 discloses burning waste containing polyvinyl chloride and neutralizing the resulting gas by passing it through a dry alkaline material.
Japanese Patent 54,052,873 discloses spreading basic calcium compounds over polyvinyl chloride to neutralize hydrochloric acid formed during incineration.
Polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC) is often used to coat poly(ethylene glycol) terephthalate (PET) film in order to improve the adhesion of other coatings and to improve barrier properties. In addition another chloride containing polymer, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), is used for bottle manufacture and cannot be separated from poly(ethylene glycol) terephthalate (PET) using existing sink/float technology. These chloride polymers decompose at temperatures well below the melt temperature of poly(ethylene glycol) terephthalate (PET) to liberate HCl. The hydrochloric acid generated in the methanolysis reactor resulting from the decomposition of chloride containing polymers spreads chlorides throughout the purification system and results in general corrosion and/or stress cracking of stainless steel equipment.